Troy
Biography Troy was the titular protagonist of Season 2 of Tiny Power, and later acted as a supporting character for the rest of the series. Season 2 Troy spent presumably most of his working career at Tiny Tower's Sky Burger. Unhappy with where he was in life and wanting to show everybody that he's a somebody, he was approached in the middle of the night by Gilius Thunderhead, a dwarf from the video game series Golden Axe, ''whom Troy believed for most of the season to be a figment of his own imagination. Gilius told Troy an idea for an iOS video game that would 'Change the world' and implied that this would set him forward onto a Hero's Journey. That next morning, Troy began his new video game development team "Thunderhead Studios" by hiring Megan, Norman and Aaron in order to create his game which he initially titled "A Hero's Journey". After some development and a beta release, the game received almost universal acclaim from several bitizens residing in the Tiny Tower building. During a party at the Thunderhead Studios headquarters celebrating the success of the game, Troy received a phone call from Dick Smart; CEO and Chairman of Corporate Games Publisher. Dick proposed an offer to publish the title under his company's name in order to help take it to Alpha stage. The other members of Thunderhead protested against this, but Troy eventually agreed regardless and signed the papers. Within the following weeks, ''A Hero's Journey went under enormous changes. The game was re-titled as Doodle Centipede and focused on a story centred around anthropomorphic centipedes and pets. Almost every department of the games development was changed into something else by the publisher until most of the Thunderhead team were forced to leave the production. Now feeling angered by Troy's initial decision to sell the game to Dick Smart, Aaron, Megan and presumably Norman all wanted to distance themselves from Troy as much as possible. Gilius and Troy's Sky Burger co-worker both came to him and tried to explain that this was the low-point of the story, and that he could take all that he had lost back if he just tried. This eventually lead to a court case in which Troy eventually took the game back from Corporate Games Publishing for a cost of $220,000. Just before the case ended, Troy announced that the games title had been changed back to A Hero's Journey. Season 3 After some time and the team getting back together again, Thunderhead studios wanted to begin development on a brand new game. However, they only had the resources to work on one of their four ideas and so a kickstarter was put up for people on the internet to vote which one they would want to see made. Troy, Aaron and Norman each came up with extremely similar looking games, but Megan wanted to make a game about emotion and the relationship between a daughter and her mother. Eventually, the kickstarter backers votes seemed to point in Megan's direction and so it was then decided that her game would be the one to be developed. Troy, along with the rest of the team with the exception of Norman showed a distinct disinterest in developing Megan's game. Troy argued with Megan that an emotional response likely cannot be brought out from a video game player like the audience of a movie because the player can do whatever they want, and their own personal play-through might not lead emotional storyline. Megan retorted by saying that if the gameplay lasts long enough, the player can become emotionally attached to the character regardless. Troy still disagreed with Megan's mindset and said that if the game wasn't good, his integrity could be jeopardised. Later on during a meal at the Sushi Bar, Norm asked Megan what he should code if the player tried to punch their daughter in the game. Troy quickly interjected saying that there should be no reaction or consequences, arguing that they can't make a game where the player punches 12 year-old girls in the face. Megan rebutted that the game should give the player at least a choice who to punch and to have devastating narrative consequences if they punch their daughter. Category:Characters